


The Specialists and the Winx

by agirlfromthestars



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Canon Rewrite, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Name Changes, Rewrite, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlfromthestars/pseuds/agirlfromthestars
Summary: One chapter for every relationship between the Specialists and the Winx, whether it be romantic or platonic. Can take place in the far future or in the first stages of the relationship. The last chapter will be everyone together. In the event of a chapter in the future, if the duo in question is romantic, children will be a mixture of various nextgens, including the Almost Magical webcomic and emsartwork and drops-of-moonlights on Tumblr. Specific credit will be given in the chapters.Takes place in an alternate universe where Winx Club was actually well written.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla & Bloom & Flora & Musa & Stella & Tecna (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon & Nabu & Riven & Sky & Timmy (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Musa/Riven/Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club), Musa/Tecna (Winx Club), Musa/Timmy (Winx Club), Riven/Tecna (Winx Club), Riven/Timmy (Winx Club), Specialists & The Winx (Winx Club), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Dragon's Flame and Celestial Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I changed some names! Flora is now Willow, Musa is now Kazuko, and Tecna is now Titania. Also, Riven, Timmy, Titania, and Kazuko are in a poly relationship because I said so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom and Stella's first impressions of each other.

Stella had never believed in the Deity of Light nor all its different manifestations. Oh, she might have, once upon a time, but that childlike belief had diminished along with her familial situation, so far gone that it was almost impossible to believe they'd ever loved each other, even so long ago.

When she met Bloom, it threw that into doubt.

Bloom… burned. There was no other way to put it. Stella was the suns and stars and moons; she'd known this since the first time she'd transformed, the first time she'd told her disbelieving parents that she didn't want to choose only one of the three traditional Solaria pathways. Combined with the Scepter of Power, she was, quite possibly, one of the most powerful fairies in the dimension (not that she'd ever let it get to her head, not when her mother was _so hard to please_ …), and she hadn't needed faith to get her that far. Fate and destiny and hope were for less logical people, those who still had stars in their eyes and suns in their hearts. Stella both admired and hated them; couldn't they see it was all for nothing, their precious little _hope_? They all died in the end anyway, thrust into the dark void, never to come out.

Stella was the suns and stars and moons, but Bloom was fire incarnate.

Bloom was life and hope and a dreamer and believer and try-harder and do-better. She was optimism folded over strength and so, so powerful. When they'd first met, Stella had thought she could get drunk on the power Bloom leaked, the power she'd never learned to control.

When they'd first met, Stella, though she'd liked Bloom, had thought she was a fool.

("What's the point of hoping?" Stella had asked, particularly depressed during the Siege on Magix. "We're born to die."

"Does someone compose a song for it to end?" Bloom had demanded of her, still so achingly bright, even without the Flame that had burned behind her eyes. "Does someone write a story for the conclusion? The finale might be amazing and beautiful but it means _nothing_ without the journey. We're not born to die, Stella, we're born to live!")

She hadn't thought that for long.

* * *

Bloom had often felt that she would float away if she cared a little less.

Earth was amazing and beautiful, and so was humanity, but she'd often felt that it just wasn't _enough_. Something burned in her chest, bright and all-encompassing, and if only she could grab onto it without it slipping through her fingers she would _know_.

She didn't know what she would know, but she _knew_ , you know?

To anyone else, it might've been a little confusing, but to Bloom it was the only way to properly express what she felt.

The year before her eighteenth birthday, the fire in Bloom's chest was pulsing in a strange, frantic sort of way, and her behavior was increasingly erratic. When finals rolled around, she subsided a bit, focusing all that strange energy to studying and getting good grades, and it had worked, not to mention the relief when her acceptance letter had come, and everyone had just brushed it off as the stress of hovering between teenager and adult.

That summer it had returned with a vengeance.

Bloom had nothing to focus on. She begged her parents for a vacation to somewhere other than the beach they went to every year, something that could distract her enough from the pulsing, but they couldn't afford it. She lost Mitzi as a friend, broke it off with Andy, distanced herself from Selina - by the end of the second week of July everyone in Gardenia knew something was wrong with Bloom Peters. They just didn't know _what_.

Then Bloom met Stella, and the fire in her chest unfurled itself like the beginnings of a forest fire. _I know you_ , whispered the fire. _You're like me_.

Stella was the sun and moon and stars, and Bloom had never felt so relaxed with anyone. Soul sisters, Stella called them cheerfully, masking the look in her eyes that was not the sun and moon and stars but the empty darkness of space. You and I, we're soul sisters.

 _Well_ , Bloom thought as she helped Stella see the beauty of life that she'd always known as truth, that the fire had always told her was truth, as suddenly Stella became her tether to the ground, as she suddenly didn't feel like floating away anymore - _I always wanted a sibling_.


	2. The Dragon's Flame and Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom and Willow bond when neither of them can sleep. Takes place during season one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried experimenting with an omniscient third person POV, something I'm not used to writing. Feel free to give constructive criticism in the comments (alliteration!).

Her quest to reach out had not made much progress with Willow.

Willow seemed to be shy, and Bloom had tried to be gentle around her, but the furthest they'd gotten was hovering somewhere between friends and acquaintances. The list of things Bloom had compiled about her was embarrassingly short, especially since they'd been _living_ _together_ for a few weeks. She liked plants, she was shy, she liked the colors pink and green, her handwriting was toeing the line between neat and messy, and her half of the room was artfully cluttered. That was it, and Bloom couldn't sleep because of it.

It was ridiculous. Alfea's beds were charmed to change themselves to fit the user, and she was exhausted from building up her flight stamina. By all rights, she should've been snoring as loudly as Stella, but she couldn't stop thinking about Willow.

With a huff, she sat up, fire pulsing softly in her chest, and swung her legs to the side of the bed to get up when she noticed Willow at the window, staring up at the stars.

She paused. How had Willow been so quiet? "Willow?" she asked softly.

Willow started and turned to face her, arranging her face into an approximation of a smile. Bloom stared back at her, slipping her feet into fluffy pink slippers and padding her way closer. "Oh, hi Bloom," she said. "I didn't think anyone else was up at this hour."

Bloom sat next to her, turning her face up to the breathtaking view. To Willow, it wasn't that much of a surprise, but Bloom, whose planet was plagued by light pollution, it was the most stars she'd ever seen. The view always managed to steal her breath away. "It's beautiful," she said.

Willow hummed in agreement.

"You okay?" Bloom continued, turning to look at her.

Willow made a noncommittal noise, averting her eyes. She was most certainly _not_ okay. On Lynphea, she'd been one of the most admired in her class - powerful and skilled - but in Alfea, she was just another nature fairy. Since she was from Lynphea, it was even worse: if she were from a non-nature oriented planet, it would have at least been a _little_ remarkable. It didn't help that she was bracketed on all sides by fairies far, far more powerful and unique than her: Fairies of Technology were rare because that specific intersection of electricity and math was quite uncommon, even for Zenith; Fairies of Music were decidedly less so but Kazuko made up for it with sheer personality, never getting lost in a crowd; Stella was not only a the heir to the Solarian throne but had refused to limit herself to one pathway and had the power to accommodate it; and Bloom was an enigma, plain and simple. Willow was pretty sure she'd caught even _Headmistress Faragonda_ looking at her oddly once, and she was a Nymph! Not to mention fire fairies had declined severely in numbers since Domino's fall.

She was just… a nature fairy.

Bloom's burning blue eyes went straight through her, but eventually she turned back to the sky. "I know I put up a good show," she admitted softly, "but looking up at stars I don't recognize… it reminds me how out of my depths I am. I searched my whole life for somewhere to fit in, and when I finally found it, I'm _still_ different."

Willow blinked owlishly. This wasn't a turn she'd expected the conversation to take, but something in Bloom's voice resonated with her. "You're so… _bright_ ," she admitted. "You have this presence, Bloom, it's so far beyond I think anyone has ever seen. I'm a nature fairy from Lynphea, so there's already nothing special about me, and whenever I'm around you, it feels like I'm doubly drowned out, because even though you're 'the Earth girl', there's something about you that's worth listening to."

Bloom stared at her, half touched, half sad. "I'm sorry you feel that way," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I guess… I guess I spent so much time not being listened to, I let it get to my head when I was."

Willow blew out a surprised breath; Bloom had fallen so naturally into the leadership role of their little friend group that it was hard to imagine her as anything but. "It's kind of hard to make friends," she admitted. "In Lynphea, I was a big fish in a small pond - I was never the one who had to reach out. I don't know how." The admission took a weight off her chest.

Bloom smiled and touched her elbow. "I think that's one thing I can help you with."


End file.
